Consumers throughout the country utilize mowing strips of concrete or similar materials to provide a solid surface upon which a lawn mower's wheels may ride, such that the edge of the lawn may be easily mowed. Mowing strips are employed adjacent walls, to separate lawns from flower beds and to isolate trees located within the lawn area.
Since lawn areas, even in times of drought, require water many property owners choose to install a sprinkler system for the grass areas to deliver water thereto.
One common but quite expensive method of providing a mowing strip is one that requires a goodly amount of skill; namely the pouring in place of a monolithic concrete strip. This method discourages most consumers, because it requires trenching a footing, even in warm weather areas, building the forms, which if the assemblage is to have some curves therein may prove difficult, staking the forms in place followed by correct preparation of the concrete, the pouring in place and the finishing of the concrete to be both functional and attractive. This last can in and of itself require a high degree of skill.
In the past, consumers, or sprinkler system designers installed sprinkler systems by trenching the yard, then cutting and gluing pipe into a workable watering system. Then after testing that all joints are secure, the land is backfilled and replanted.
There is a need therefore for the provision of a mowing strip in a freeform configuration, that is easy to install. There is especially a need for a mowing strip system that would integrate the provision of a sprinkler system therein in one step.
Just as there is a need for an easy to install mowing strip, property owners in this day of do it yourself, would love to find a method of defining the perimeter of a patio to be formed from commercial pavers. If at the same time they could provide water for planter boxes on the patio or conduit for delivery of electricity for lightscaping that would be an extra bonus.
Accordingly, it is one object of this invention to provide an easy to install construction block based mowing strip.
It is another object to provide a mowing strip or patio perimeter which incorporates at least one conduit therein.
It is still another object to provide a construction block that can be formed into a fixed assemblage without the use of mortar.
Yet another object is to provide a construction block with separate conduits for a water sprinkler system and for low voltage lighting wiring.
This and other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the product possessing the features, properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.